Jokes
by PuppnReckie
Summary: Yuka's bored with her great rich-girl life, when she jokes with a guy friend about a prank 'kidnapping' her life seems to get a lot more interesting, a lot quicker. Not that that's always good


A/N: Yeah, we know, we need to update our other stories, gomen-ne this idea's just too good to pass up though, we hope you like it!

[Jokes

Chapter 1]

"Calm down!" Bankotsu told their 'captive' for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Please?" he then added with a cute child-like smile that only he could do so professionally.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" She screamed.

He covered his ears. "Please!"

"Damn- if Renkotsu gets home...." Jakotsu groaned as Yuka continued to shout obscenities at Bankotsu.

"Gah, this is impossible! C'mon, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said, frustrated, then walked off.

Jakotsu followed and Yuka sat down on the floor, mulling what had happened over in her head. "Why me?"

A small head peeped into the room, then quietly walked in after she was sure Yuka was calmer.

Yuka looked up. "Who are you?"

"Souten," she piped up.

"Uhm...what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I don't see a resemblance." Yuka replied thinking about the two men she met before.

"Oh, I was adopted," she said with a smile.

"Oh...are they your parents?"

"'Course not. They're my brothers."

"Oh...."

"Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu. They're all my brothers," she said happily.

"...Wow."

"And you're here 'cause of the prank, right?"

"Prank?"

"Yeah! Bankotsu and Jakotsu an' some of their friends got together and decided to play a prank on their other friend 'cause she was so bored. You're the other friend, aren't you?"

She thought for a second. "Yeah Bankotsu, I've talked to him, we joked about it."

"Then you're the one they played the prank on."

"It's just a prank? That's good."

"Yeah. So you're not bored now, right?"

"No, so tell me about your 'brothers'."

"Well, Jakotsu an' Bankotsu're gay, and they're the ones I hang out with the most since Suikotsu's almost never home and Renkotsu's always working."

Yuka was silent for a moment. "Why aren't they ever around?"

"Well, Suikotsu's got school, and when he's not at school he hangs out with his girlfriend. Renkotsu just works," she made a small face, "all the time."

"Oh, that must stink."

She nodded. "Though he's always mean to Jakotsu and Bankotsu, so it's not all that bad. You're in his house, you know that?" she then added.

"But don't you all live here?"

"Yeah, but it was his house first."

She looked around, her eyes stopped on a picture on the coffee table she was leaning against.

Souten noticed what she was looking at. "That's a picture of Jakotsu with Renkotsu and Suikotsu. They actually seemed happy then..." she started, though didn't finish. "Well, I should be going," she then said cheerfully.

Yuka stared at the picture for a minute longer. All three of them wore smiles, or half smiles. She briefly wondered what happened to change that. "Uhm, ok..." she replied, looking back to the black haired girl, not really wanting her to leave.

She smiled, then started to walk out.

"Hey- wait, stay here with me, I'm kinda lonely."

"Really? Ok then." she said, then went and sat down next to Yuka.

Yuka looked back at the picture. "What changed? Was it when they met Bankotsu? They seem a little more carefree in the picture...."

"No, Bankotsu and I weren't there yet. It was back before their parents left."

Yuka furrowed her brow. "Though, Jakotsu is the only one that looks really happy. But he's usually like that, from what I know."

"Yeah, Jakotsu's always happy, Renkotsu's always grumpy, and Suikotsu doesn't really care."

She giggled. "Oh you guys are so much more interesting than my other friends."

Souten grinned. "Of course."

"I mean, Eri's always very snappy, Ayumi's up in the air, Kagome's ok, but since she got a new boyfriend she's never around...."

"Sounds like Suikotsu...."

"Oh...he's in college isn't he?"

"Yep. He's the oldest."

"I've heard about the four of them- I mean Bankotsu is really young, I've watched Jakotsu get beat up, I've heard about Suikotsu from Kagome cause Kagome's cousin is Suikotsu's girlfriend, and I've never heard anything about Renkotsu, except that he doesn't like anyone." Yuka told her. "You guys got it rough don't you?"

"I guess you could say that," she said with a shrug. "But we get by."

"It seems like it."

She nodded. "That's 'cause my brothers can do anything!" she said proudly.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Example?"

"Well, Renkotsu can beat any guy that challenges him in his arena, Jakotsu can make any grown man cower with just a few words, Suikotsu can answer any question you throw at him, and Bankotsu's super strong!"

"Arena? What does Renkotsu do?"

"He's the owner of his own fight club!"

"That sounds interesting."

"It is, I've been there."

"DINNER!" Jakotsu called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Souten called. "C'mon," she told Yuka before starting out the door.

Yuka followed and saw Bankotsu arguing with a bird and Jakotsu setting some plates on the table.

"Why're you arguing again, Bankotsu?" Souten asked. "You know you'll lose again."

"You always lose!"

"Renkotsu shouldn't have taught the stupid bird to talk in the first place." Bankotsu grumbled.

"I'm not stupid!" The parrot squawked.

"Yes you are!" He retorted.

"What's the parrot's name, Souten?"

"Lahn." She said with a grin.

Yuka whistled at the bird, picking it up so it would sit on her arm. "Whose parrot are you Lahn?"

"The stupid bird won't talk to you." Bankotsu grumbled.

"I'm Renkotsu's." The bird responded.

"Stupid bird!" Bankotsu said again irritated.

"He's actually very smart." Yuka responded stroking the bird.

Renkotsu walked in, whistling for Lahn.

The bird fluttered off Yuka's arm and flew, perching on Renkotsu's shoulder. "Pretty girl, pretty girl!" Lahn whistled.

"Pretty what...? I understand Souten's cute, but she's not pretty," he commented before seeing Yuka.

"Hey!" Souten said, insulted. Though her cry was unheard by Renkotsu.

"Who is that and what is she doing in my house?" he asked Jakotsu.

Jakotsu's eyes widened. "She's a school friend of...Souten's?"

"Highly unlikely, considering the age difference."

"School friend of Bankotsu's?"

Bankotsu nodded. "She is."

"I don't care. That still doesn't say who she is, and that doesn't give her a reason to be here."

"...We...brought her here?"

"Why?"

Yuka sighed, pulling something out of her pocket. "Here." She shoved a $100 bill in his hand. "My name's Yuka, forget everything else."

He looked at her for a moment. "If you're that desperate, then fine."

She glared. "I'm not desperate. I'd just prefer it if no one knew I was here so you're gonna have to keep your trap shut."

"You won't have to worry about that," he said, then turned to Lahn. "I don't see why you think she's pretty."

"Blue eyes."

"Big deal."

"Like Bankotsu's."

"So?"

"They aren't common."

"...Again, big deal. That doesn't mean she's pretty."

"Take a second look at things." The bird replied cryptically.

"My eyes hurt from the first one."

Yuka glared at him. "He's a jerk." She told Lahn.

Lahn just whistled.

Renkotsu just ignored them all. "On second thought, I'm not hungry," he said, turning and walking out.

Jakotsu looked relieved. "THAT'S GOOD! I only made enough for us anyway!"

"I heard that!"

"That's good!"

Renkotsu's grumbling could be heard for a few moments.

"I really like that new black eye too!"

Souten giggled. "He won't answer that."

"Oh well."

"Then we should eat!" Bankotsu said cheerfully.

They all sat down and began eating.

"Well, that was good." Bankotsu said after they finished.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"And it's past your bedtime, Souten." Bankotsu said.

"Aw...do I hafta?" Souten whined.

"Yes."

She sulked for a moment, then suddenly got happy again. "Night!" she called, then raced to her room

Yuka stared at the ceiling for a second, clearly getting bored. "Gah," Yuka stood up. "Mind if I go look around?"

"Sure," Bankotsu said.

"Good." she walked out of the room.

Once she walked out, she was followed, though she didn't realize it.

Hearing noises coming from below her, she decided to investigate. She began to search for a door that would lead downstairs.

The person following her grew closer; accidentally stepping on a floorboard that creaked.

Yuka froze, then looked slowly behind her.

Her follower, that was out of sight before she turned, crept in front of her.

Satisfied that no one was there, she turned back to her search.

"Hmm..." she wondered allowed. "Where would the basement door be?"

"Next door to your right." her 'shadow' piped up.

"Souten?" Yuka whispered, then she smiled. "You shouldn't be following me." She added, opening the correct door.

"But I will anyway," she said quietly with a small giggle.

"Ok, let's go." She said, starting down the stairs.

Souten followed her, eager as always. Yuka gasped a little when she got to the bottom of the stairs, the sight amazing her.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wicked- oh, Souten, hide, they might see you!"

"Relax, I've gotten good at this," she said with another giggle, then went and hid.

Yuka looked around a little; most of the guys were half-drunk or bloodied up.

"Hey beautiful!" one of the 'drunkies' called over.

Her eyes widened a little at the comment and she brushed it off.

The drunken man looked at her sadly, then turned back to his drink.

She started to walk around, half-curious, half not wanting anymore drunk men to see her.

"What are you doing here?" a voice suddenly growled.

[Hope you liked, love- Pupp n Skittlez]


End file.
